


【豹组】来自长官的怒火

by laokeng



Category: T-34 (2019)
Genre: M/M, World War II
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:35:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28585830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laokeng/pseuds/laokeng
Summary: 炮弹打向蒂里克
Relationships: Klaus Jäger/Thielick
Kudos: 5





	【豹组】来自长官的怒火

蒂里克清楚的感受到他的长官肚子里憋了一团火。透过玻璃窗，他清清楚楚的看到自家长官耶格尔将烟狠狠地掐灭了，用一副可怕的面孔掐灭了。就算是隔着玻璃，蒂里克也完全不敢看对方的眼睛。  
既然是那个苏联人惹得，那自己一定会把人抓回来！蒂里克暗自起誓。  
耶格尔按照战术，按部就班的一点一点的收紧他的包围圈。汉斯虎一向谨慎，一步一步的让猎物进入包围圈。副排长的死亡，让他有幸成为了一位车长。  
三年的战争，阵亡了数不清的德国男儿。漫长的战线仍然看不到希望，在此极度缺人的时刻，他一个文职，不得不顶替副排长上战场。这让他兴奋，自己可以坐上坦克了。他已经会完成好耶格尔交给他的任务。  
这是他今天第二个FLAG。  
不负众望的，他的确获得了一份重要的任务—Rosamunde的车长。搭配上另外两辆车，三辆坦克对T34形成了包围之势。  
蒂里克紧张，以至于他过分解读了耶格尔“保持警惕”的警告。在夜晚的巷战中，他打开车门，开始观望起四周的情况。虽然这是违反原则的，但也不是不可以理解。蒂里克安慰自己：耶格尔说过，视野比命重要，自己也没错。  
最危险的就是话只听一半。  
巷战的危险从背后袭来。沃尔乔克带着手雷从他的身后直接包抄。蒂里克惊慌的看着这个从天而降的人，微愣后，立刻使出全力阻挡。接着夜色，他看到了对方手中的手榴弹。绝望瞬间覆盖了他的大脑。他想起理论课上耶格尔抽查自己背书的情况，其中一条就是“巷战不开门的原因，防止有天降榴弹炸全车”。  
但他瞬间又想起耶格尔罚自己抄十遍的内容：榴弹的应对方法。这个时候，蒂里克瞬间感谢自己长官的严谨教育，再也不抱怨对方的罚抄。这简直就是保命手册啊！  
蒂里克回复了理智，立刻大喊“手榴弹”！车内有无线电语音，再加上自己有这么大的喊声，车里的人肯定能听见，会钻出来一个帮自己。其他人也肯定会暂时性跳车报名，按照课堂上讲的来。  
可惜，他把别人都想成了好学生，却忘了大家都是一样的。车内的人乱成一团，吵吵嚷嚷的讨论应该按照理论课的那一条去处理这个情况。他们忘记了这是身处战场，把蒂里克一个人孤零零的丢在上面。  
蒂里克使出了吃奶的力阻止沃尔乔克把手榴弹扔进来，心里忍不住抱怨这帮猪队友怎么没有人帮忙。  
这帮猪队友就仿佛小学生一般，推通信兵设置频道接入耶格尔的通信广播：“长官，手榴弹。”  
耶格尔第一次收到来自副官车的电台广播，听到这个消息的时候，先是愣了一下。他狐疑的皱眉：有这个时间给我汇报，真的没有被炸死么？  
但他很快就反应过来，转过身，透过遥控器那么大的透视窗看到了正在和敌人肉搏的蒂里克。耶格尔此刻算是体会到当老师的心痛了。讲了无数遍的应对措施，在面临的时候，居然给自己交了一份白卷。他忍不住骂娘，对着电台迅速的用一句“了解”结束了和这帮白痴的通信。  
一秒也没有延迟，耶格尔立刻指挥自己的炮手：“高爆榴弹，瞄准新目标，按照毛子爬上来的方向瞄准车体右侧2m的地面发射。”他一句长长的命令，Rap一样的念出来。  
年轻的炮手听懂了，但还是犹豫：“万一我打歪了，就打到同志了。”  
耶格尔一个巴掌就抽到对方脑袋上，“你不打他们就会被俄国人炸死。他们死还是敌人死？快发射！”  
年轻的炮手立刻瞄准上膛。发射炮弹的手冷汗直流，他不断的祈祷：“保佑命中，保佑命中。”发射手刹拉下去的那一刹那，他闭上了眼，不敢看。  
电光火石的一刹那，炮弹打在了预计的地方。撞击之后，火药瞬间爆炸。热浪和火苗呼啸而来，冲击在场所有人。坦克里的那群新人受到了冲击，耳朵嗡嗡乱响。  
沃尔乔克直接给这波冲击炸死，手一松，手榴弹咕噜噜的顺着坦克外壳滚了出去，在坦克外卖爆炸了。这群新兵迎来了第二次冲击。  
蒂里克惊慌的倒在炮塔里。舱门上还挂着沃尔乔克血淋淋的遗体。这还是他第一次离炮火这么近，刚刚的冲击，自己完全就是在拿毛子当肉盾。他的脑子嗡嗡直响，脑震荡的后遗症让他直恶心。他也分不清自己是脑震荡的恶心，还是爆炸时那个俄国人冲过来的恶心。但他清楚的知道，耶格尔生气了，不然他也不会用开炮代替机枪的扫射。  
蒂里克打起精神，重新投入战斗。从这一刻开始，他再也不敢违背耶格尔的教导，老老实实的关紧舱门，蹲在驾驶室中。按照耶格尔的预期，他们获胜了。  
所有人跳下来，迎接胜利，只有蒂里克这一车老老实实的排成一队站在那里，等待着耶格尔的训诫。  
果不其然，耶格尔下了车，第一件事就是冲到副官的车队训斥他们不按照规矩办事，并且罚了每个人抄书十遍。  
蒂里克低头不敢看，按照收到的教育，失败就是弱者，弱者就是耻辱。他的头垂的低低，胸前的勋章宛若嘲笑。  
耶格尔抽了口烟，一下子就明白了对方的内心想法。他多多少少听过那里的信条，那些他不屑一顾的“弱者就该抹杀”的信条。  
吐出烟，他走到副官边上。他不知道怎么开口，只能别扭的安慰：“这不是失败，而是失误。”  
蒂里克抬起头凉凉的眼睛写满了欣喜。  
耶格尔抽口烟，呛到了。他咳嗽了几下，又正色道：“战场上任何的失误就是送命的危险。”  
蒂里克眼睛亮起来，“是，长官，我会认真抄写并践行手册的！”  
耶格尔叼着烟走了。蒂里克微笑，长官还是这么的别扭哇。


End file.
